The Auditore Letters
by Assassin's Creed superfan
Summary: New Chapter up I actually thought of a good end for Ezio's story so this one backtracks a bit.
1. Ezio Writes Claudia

Dear Claudia

Departing Constantinople today. Met up with Yusuf who told me the Janissaries blocked the port thus preventing my escape. Handing me a bomb I headed to the Chain and set off a bomb in the tower, taking out the chain (and the tower in the process I ziplined aboard a nearby ship and killed some soldati with my apprentices' help. (Ugo is still as subtle as a hammer when it comes to combat.) Incinerated the port blockade and crossed the burning wreckage to my ship. Just a typical day for an Auditore eh sorella?

Dare Madre il mio amore

Ezio


	2. Ezio seeks Relationship Advice

Dear Mother,

I write to you this day because I need your advice and to ask you a question. When Father told you about his real work, how did you react? Were you scared or did you love him all the same? I ask you this because I have met someone here in Constantinople. Her name is Sofia, Sofia Sorto she is a bookseller in the poor district she is … well how can I describe her without sounding like some romantic fool? Suffice to say caro madre that she truly completes me. She has a thirst to spread knowledge to the poor of the Byzantine Empire. Truly an admirable goal wouldn't you agree and similar in a way to what I do. Which brings me to my next point, Mother how can I tell her about who I am about _what _I am?

It is beginning to tear me apart every time she asks about the injuries I have acquired on my travels throughout the city and I have to lie. Did you know when I first walked into her shop she assumed I was a scholar because of my clothing? I can't seem to tell her, every time I come close I back out because if she rejects me it may be the last straw. I have lost much Mother, our family, Cristina, a normal life are all but gone at this point. I can't and won't lose her. Please write soon

Ezio


	3. Taking A Leap Of Faith

Hello again dear readers AC Superfan here with Chapter 3 of the Auditore Letters this one takes me out of my comfort zone I'm not used to writing Maria and I'm really excited about the next chapter where I step back into Ezio's shoes so if this one seems less good then the original well then I apologize oh and of course the disclaimer

I do not own Assassin's Creed that universe belongs to the guys at Ubisoft

Ezio

I must say it is a relief to hear from you. You may be a strong and capable Assassin but you will always be my boy and I worry for you and now you have left Roma and have escaped my sight once again. As for your question, my Son there is an easy answer for this but as for your Father, he could've been an Assassin, a scholar, or a beggar on the street and I would have loved him just the same. If this woman truly completes you as you say she does then if you tell her she should love you no matter what. The only thing that should change is that her hair will go gray with worry for you when you go off to face your next danger. I can tell you about many a time when I would stay up pacing and fretting about your Father's safety while he was off making Italia a safer place to raise you and your siblings.

To put it simply my child, you must do as you've done so many times before. Take a Leap of Faith, tell her and hope for the best. Always remember even if it goes ill for you your sister and I will always love you.

Love

Mother

Ps If she accepts you, Claudia and I would very much like to meet her


	4. The Apple Disaster

**Hello again loyal fans AC Superfan back again with another installment of The Auditore Letters in this chapter I decided to take a break from my own mini story arc of Ezio and his relationship problems to focus on some of his Apprentices. **

**A little background on the incident in this chapter:**

**This chapter addresses something I called the Apple Disaster which is where during the last mission of Sequence 8 I sent all of my apprentices into the fray and when using the Apple of Eden I killed a couple of them with it. Needles to say it bugged me that I made a mistake like that even though I was still new to AC Brotherhood I never even knew the names of the apprentices I took out. So without further ado I give you the next chapter of TAL from the viewpoint of one of my favorite apprentices Beatrice Simoni writing to Ugo Ubaldi. (yes I played favorites with my apprentices didn't we all though?)**

I do not own Assassins Creed Ubisoft does

Dear Ugo

How is Spain? Are the Assassins there treating you properly? Apparently they still find the idea of a woman being part of the Brotherhood as outlandish and in some cases abhorrent, a bunch of fools if you ask me.

I'm writing to you not only to check in on your progress but also to express my concern for the Maestro. Do you recall the day Cesare Borgia was arrested? When the Master unleashed that strange device upon the Borgia guards? I suppose you didn't you were off to the side helping Signor Machiavelli fend off the soldiers. I saw it… Ugo what I witnessed that day I will never forget. The light from it was blinding and the raw power, what didn't kill the guards brought the rest to their knees quaking in fear, and I must confess I myself was paralyzed by the sight of it.

The what did they call it? the Apple killed some of our brothers in the fight, they were to close, they didn't get away, and they were destroyed by it and I think that is what is bothering him. I remember after the dust settled and victory was won, after his meeting with his odd inventor friend and sending you off to Spain, the Master didn't speak to anyone for at least two days and after that he disappeared into Roma with the Apple. He seemed in better spirits when he came home but I didn't miss it he's haunted by it, perhaps he thinks he broke the Creed? I do not know I'm at a loss and I worry for him. Write soon _innamorato_ I miss having you around.

Sinceramente

Beatrice

PS. Slap Rafael in the head for me would you? Before you two left the bastard glued my boots to the floor.

Translations: Innamorato (sweetheart)

Sinceramente (sincerely)

**Yeah I don't know why I decided to make those two a pairing but I did used to send them on missions together so I guess that's why and I decided to make Rafael Ranieri the prankster of the group XD**

**There's the next chapter folks I know this story is being updated really fast maybe too fast but I just can't stop writing it I love it**

**Thanks**

**AC Superfan**


	5. What Do You Fight For

**Hello again readers I have not forgotten this story nor will I ever I just needed to take some time away since I cranked out a bunch of chapters at once. This chapter here is sort of a glimpse into Ezio's own Codex. (Hey if Altair can have one why not Ezio ****) Enjoy this excerpt from the journal of Ezio Auditore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this Ubisoft does**

What Do You Fight For?

I have just returned from the Bankers party. He is a mystery no longer. Juan Borgia the Elder. Cesare's personal banker a living example of the sickness that this city is infected with bloated and fat. A money grubbing fool with a taste for cheap women and expensive wine. (No offense to my dear sister and her girls of course) through him Cesare was able to fund his military campaigns and now without him his troops will soon return home penniless. Roma is that much closer to being free from Borgia control.

My Apprentices congratulated me and embraced me warmly upon my return. I however am conflicted. The people I witnessed at this accurately named Pagan Party were the citizens of Rome the people whom I am trying to save. These people were all indulging in these pointless pleasantries while elsewhere in the city a young child is missing her mother who has been abducted by Borgia guards or another shopkeeper has been bullied into closing to further Cesare's pointless wars. How can they do this to each other? Are they really worth saving?

But then I look at my Apprentices as they continue to squabble over who gets to go on the next mission (despite the fact that I have the final say on who goes) and I remember the man I met upon arriving here who's wife he got to bury properly because I killed Il Carnefice, and the young boy we reunited with his mother when he asked us for help and for my brothers and my father whom I will never forget, and even for those I saw at the party for they will soon see the light. Once Cesare falls they will be free to think for themselves. I can only hope that day is not far away.

Vittoria Agli Assassini


	6. Fear

**Hello again readers of mine AC Superfan with a chapter that begged to be written. As AC Revelations draws nigh I'm always searching for clips and my search has not been in vain :D this particular entry draws upon a clip from the short film AC Embers that blew me away enjoy**

In my youth I knew no fear or at least deluded myself into believing so, until the day of my families execution, from then on I lived in a constant state of fear while I was in Firenze fear for the safety of my mother and sister. After escaping with them to my Uncle's villa in Toscana dear Zio Mario trained me in the arts of combat, he taught me to ignore fear, and so I did. Instead I felt a rush of adrenaline and pure excitement at the thought of going into battle, feelings which remained with me for my years as an Assassin.

When I fell in love everything changed. The protectiveness I felt for my family almost paled in comparison to what I felt for Sofia. The looks I used to send the fools who would leer at her in the streets were harsh enough to make them take a few steps back. I was never too afraid of something happening to her, at fifty-two I still considered myself to be at my prime and my skills with my weapons were at their peak (as I would often boast to Yusuf to which he would simply laugh.) I thought I would always be at my best.

Having children made hunting down bloodthirsty Templars seem like taking a Sunday stroll. Once again I found my level of protectiveness escalate to absurd levels. Which in turn had made me paranoid that some marauder will come sweeping through the night and set my house ablaze. Sofia has noticed this and simply tells me that I worry too much but given my previous line of work, I think I have the right, and I was right.

I was out in the field, Sofia and Marcello had gone to the market an hour ago to shop, Flavia and I stayed behind to harvest the crops (well I harvested she insisted on playing hide and seek) after warning her to stay where I could see her I headed deeper into the fields to continue my work. Hearing my daughter giggle again I turned to look to make sure she was staying out of trouble… and felt my blood run cold. My daughter was being approached by a tall dark cloaked figure, with a long sword of foreign make strapped to her back. Abandoning the basket of fruit and screaming for her to leave my daughter alone, I took off as fast as my aching body would allow me. Yanking her away from my daughter imagine my shock to find out that she was a member of the Assassin Order.

Despite this, I ordered her off of my land with the promise I would meet with her to talk another day. After she left I ordered my daughter back into the house and shut the door until Sofia came home. Now as I finish writing this I have to tell her what transpired today and I must also wonder what brings a member of the Order to my doorstep. I dread to discover the answer; apparently my days of rest are over.


	7. The Passing Of Da Vinci Part I

**Hello again readers this one is actually a departure from just writing letters to include some actual story and Ezio may seem out of character here but come on despite being an Assassin he is a human being and he and Leonardo have been friends for thirty plus years so you know his death would have a pretty big effect on him that said the letter is in italics and the rest is in regular font also I would wager that by AC Embers which I think takes place in 1524 Flavia Auditore is at least 10. Da Vinci died in 1519 so she's 5 years old hear at least until I hear otherwise anyway enjoy XD**

The Passing of Da Vinci Part I The Letter

_Maestro Auditore_

_How have you been friend? It has been many years since we first met in Roma as I hear it you were very busy with your work even after that no rest for the weary eh? Tragically my friend it is not only for catching up that I write this letter. I'm afraid that your oldest friend and my dear friend Leonardo Da Vinci is not going to remain in this world for long. He is thin, bedridden, and his breathing grows more labored with each passing second. I understand that travel may be difficult these days for you but he asks for you as his world grows dark._

_Please come as soon as you are able_

_Salai_

As he finished reading the letter, Ezio passed a hand over his eyes and sank into his chair in his private study, he lowered his head and let the tears fall unaware that tiny eyes were watching him through the slightly ajar door.


	8. The Passing Of Da Vinci Part II

**Well well here I am again friends with a new chapter for all of you this is my first attempt at writing Sofia Sorto whom we know almost nothing about at the moment but that's why this is fiction and in just a couple weeks we'll get all the answers we need :D anyway enjoy!**

Dear Ezio

How are you faring? I must admit Flavia running into the room yelling "Papa is upset" rattled me somewhat since I know there are only a few things that upset you. Is there any chance Ser Da Vinci will pull through? I know he is a dear friend to you and it hurts me to think of you mourning by yourself but I understand why you felt that you had to travel alone.

Now if only Flavia could be as understanding. Perhaps next time you decide to travel by yourself you should say goodbye to her when she is awake because I'm fairly certain that upon your return she won't let you out of her sight again. Although from what your sister tells me this irrational over protectiveness seems to run in the family. Legend has it most of Claudia's potential suitors were afraid to come near her because of a certain brother. Not that I haven't seen it for myself over the years.

I also worry for you, although I'm well aware you can protect yourself I would rest easier knowing you were safe at home. But take your time this is for you after all. Flavia sends her love and so do I and give Leonardo our blessings as well when you see him.

_Stare al sicuro il mio amore_

Sofia

Translation: Stare al sicuro il mio amore: Stay safe my love


	9. The Passing Of Da Vinci Part III

**Helloooooo dear readers! And you thought I had left you. NEVER! But the Holiday Season is upon us isn't it and what with Revelations coming up before that I've been a busy gamer and a busy regular guy. But at last I have found time to finish the Passing of Da Vinci arc and start up my next one. Ironically letter writing was kind of prominent in Revelations :) So here we go folks**

The Passing of Da Vinci Part III: The Worlds a Little Darker

Sofia

Don't worry so much I'm just fine outside of this irritating cough I seem to have caught during the journey. France is treating me well but the news I right is not happy news Leonardo my old friend passed away yesterday afternoon. When I first arrived things were like they always were. He would prattle on about his latest invention (each one seems to be more outlandish than the last.) Sometimes I marvel that I was ever able to get a word in. Once the wheels of his mind started to turn there was nothing you could do to derail him.

But as the days wore on he began to doze more and soon it was simply me sitting by his bedside watching his life slowly ebb away. I have experienced much pain in my life Sofia, My father and brothers, my Uncle, and even my Mother eventually succumbed to death. But like a fool I believed that Leonardo would be the exception but tragically even he has left the world behind and already this world is a darker place.

But I should be in much better spirits when I return give Flavia a hug for me and assure her that next time I leave she will be informed perhaps if I buy her a doll I can be forgiven.

I'll be home soon

Ezio

**So if you didn't notice I put just the tiniest little nod to AC Embers in this one I'd make you folks guess what it is but I'm not that cruel. During the course of Embers Ezio seemed to have a pretty nasty cough throughout and if you notice in the beginning of this I stuck that little blurb in there.**

**I had something planned for Ezio's death but that's before Embers came out but I have limitless ideas now thanks to Revelations. See yall soon (for real this time)**

**AC Superfan **


	10. Heritage

**I'm back just in time for the holidays a new chapter of The Auditore Letters my Christmas gift to you guys :) To make things clear I'm jumping ahead a few years so all the stuff from here on out will be non canon. Since Ezio wrote a letter to Sofia before his death and I really couldn't figure out how to write a good final one for Ezio the rest of this story will be written mostly by Flavia (she has only one line in all of Embers but she's become my favorite character by far) I get the feeling that Ezio dying so suddenly and her being so young at the time would hit her really hard. This chapter explores her finding out about her Assassin heritage but enough of my babbling on with the story**

Tuscany 1530

A young woman stands before a gravestone beneath a dull gray sky. Rain threatens to fall at any minute despite this the woman has her hood down and her eyes fixed on the name on the stone; her hair pulled back in a ponytail clutched in her hand is a sheet of paper the letter she wrote she has reviewed and revised constantly:

_I find it hard to believe it's been so many years since you passed on. I am 16 now and have caught the eye of many a young man, not to worry though I have no interest in courtship or relationships at this point I have found something else to occupy my time, I've joined the Assassin's._

_Please don't be upset with me Papa 3 years after you passed Mother told me about your role in the Assassin's, all the pain you suffered, all the good you did for the people. Somehow I knew that this is the life I knew I had to live. Marcello however decided to take up an apprenticeship with a local banker. That's right your son is interested in the world of finance. He said he'd much rather sit behind a desk than wield a blade, but he did say he would help me whenever I need it. If you think I won't find time to fall in love and be happy don't worry I will its just right now I feel it is not the right time for that._

_I must confess that the wound I suffered when you died has not fully healed. I was sad, angry, and confused. You always seemed so indestructible and when I heard about your exploits even all these years later it just made it seem even more impossible that a heart attack took you from me. At first I blamed the Chinese woman who came to our villa and whatever you two went through that night put too much strain on your heart, and I hated her for it but Mother insists that it was just your time. Nevertheless I miss you terribly Papa and dearly wish you were here to help me make sense of this. Even as I write this letter I weep. Is this what it was like for you when you began as an Assassin? Does the pain ever heal?_

_I'm off to Roma tomorrow to continue with my more advanced training but I couldn't depart without telling you first. I'll be back to visit whenever I can. I'll make you proud of me I swear._

_Flavia_

Eyes burning, Flavia wiped the tears that were falling as steadily as the rain away and placed the letter on the mound of earth. Going down on her knees she placed her hand reverently on the name on the stone

_Ezio Auditore_

_1459-1524_

Standing up and throwing her hood above her head to shield her from the rain she whispered:

"_Requiescat in pace Papa" _and walked away determined to keep her promise.

**So there it is the next installment in the Auditore Letters saga. I'm looking forward to this but I could use a little help in finding some 16th century historical figures that would make plausible targets for Flavia. I'm thinking about making a full length story out of this of course I'll need a lot of help with writing description, and well writing as a whole since I'm an inexperienced writer when it comes to full length stories but what do you guys think?**


	11. The End Of An Era

**Hello readers once again I'm baaaack :D and do you remember when I said I couldn't think of a fitting way to end Ezio's portion of the Auditore Letters well I was reading the novelization of Revelations (which I do not consider canon by the way) and I recall Ezio saying that he told Claudia about what transpired in Altair's Library and even though once again I don't consider the books to be canon it did serve as the launching pad for this chapter. So enjoy boys and girls.**

**AC Superfan**

_Claudia_

_You will be pleased to know that I will be returning soon. However, I won't be returning alone. Sofia has insisted on accompanying me back to Roma. I cannot tell you how happy this makes me, as I have mentioned before my affection for her has continued to grow and soon I plan to propose to her. I have been given a second chance to love and I will not let it slip away this time._

_Ah, but perhaps I'll tell you how it goes in my next letter for there is something else I must discuss and it cannot wait until I see you. Sister, I opened the Library, you would not believe what I found within. I found no books or ancient wisdom as I had thought; within that Library I found the bones of Altair Ibn La Ahad. Clutched in his hands was another Masyaf key that showed me his final moments and the secret he entombed himself with, another Apple of Eden. It is the twin of the one I buried beneath the Coliseum all those years ago._

_But… It does not end there; Altair's Apple showed me the secret it contained. It showed me the history of Those Who Came Before and how they were destroyed. But I know that its message was not for me it was for the phantom, Desmond. I know now that my part in the Assassins is played. I am finally able to walk away. Whatever the future holds for the Assassins it is not my concern anymore. With Selim in power in Constantinopolis I am certain he will keep the Brotherhood there safe, and I see good things for his son Suleiman, the Templars have no power here or in Italia so for a while I think, there will be peace but I know these things don't last. _

_But I will not dwell on these things Claudia because, I am happy to be free of my burdens. I look forward to seeing you in a few months and Sofia is quite nervous about meeting you. Try not to intimidate her to much when you meet her._

_Ezio_

**Well there it is officially Ezio's last chapter (at least as far as I'm concerned) however, do any of you have moments from the game you'd like turned into letters? I would have no problem making it happen let me know :) **


End file.
